


Frankenstein

by pickleplum



Series: Owl and Dragon [24]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Sentient Jaegers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann has a realization involving science fiction and his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frankenstein

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gothams_Only_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Into the Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708568) by [Gothams_Only_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf). 



> Here's what happens after Gothams_Only_Wolf's "[Into the Blue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1708568)."

He fumbles—his keycard slips from his fingers— and stoops to retrieve it with shaking fingers.

 _What have I done_?

Three attempts later, and the bolt finally slides back and he lurches gratefully into his quarters.

 _They call me_ ' _Dad_.'

 _Dad_.

**_Dad._ **

He idly notes he's on the floor, good leg curled uncomfortably.

 _I've become Victor Frankenstein_ , _without intending_.

 _My creations are even less human than his_.

The metal bed frame digs into his wings and they twitch in their binding.

 _I have become my mother_.

 _I have created monsters_.

His head rolls back and his eyes map the aggregate stars scattered across the ceiling. He smiles, weakly.

 _Thankfully_ , _my children do not suffer my fragile bones and disfigurement_.

 _They_ _are tall and strong, even if they are inhuman_ , _too_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> More excellent beta-ing by [artificiallifecreator](http://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallifecreator/pseuds/artificiallifecreator)


End file.
